Untittled (for now)
by Misty Snowflake
Summary: It's been 4 years since the defeat of the Snow Queen. Everything had gone back to normal. But one day a mysterious family moves in in Storybrooke? Henry notices that they are hiding something and sets out to discover the family's 'secret'. What do they hide from the world? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Misty:** Wheeeeeeeee! New story :D …... Again... X33 Oh well, I had this idea for a bit now since I watched season 4 of OUAT (after crying my eyes put after halfway through season 3 XP) And I really wanted to make this story and share it with you guys XP Since my other OUAT story will be on hiatus for as long as no one will give me a review on the voting of who I should pair Araya up with, I wanted to work on a new OUAT story :3 Also, in this story Henry will be 16/17 and Little Neal will be 4. Just to make that clear XP

**Amelia:** You really have no life, do you...?

**Misty:** Pffffft... Of course! ...not... Nope, I have nothing better to do then write stories and play games on my computer :P So what, at least I hope that the readers out there will like the story and read it :3 It would mean a lot to me XP

**Nate:** Let's just get to the story already

**Misty:** Alrighty sir grumpy-pants!

Chapter 1: A mysterious family

It has been four years since the Snow Queen has been defeated. Everything had been peaceful in the little town of Storybrooke since then. The people lived their life like they usually do.

Much had happened in those four years. Emma Swan and Killian 'Hook' Jones got married and had a daughter named Elizabeth now. Regina and Robin got married too and had a son named Demian. Otherwise, there hadn't been that much else that had changed. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff moved in in Storybrooke, Anna and Kristoff now being married. And even Sven lived with them.

People liked the peacefulness that had been. No evil Queens or witches that wanted to take over the town. No danger that has been lurking around. Everything was nice and calm for the fairytale characters. But they didn't know that one day, there would be a new danger in the town.

You see, A few days earlier, a family moved into town. A mother with her two sons. They seemed to be ordinary, But Henry had noticed that there was something strange about the family. At night, when it was dark, there would be colorful lights coming from one of the rooms, and strange noises as if magic was being used.

Even though he tried to tell his family, they wouldn't believe him. "They're just a nice family that moved in. There's nothing bad about them" Emma had said after Henry told her about his suspicion for the millionth time. Getting tired of his family not believing him, Henry decided to try and find out what was happening at the house across the street.

It was around noon and Henry and his two mothers were sitting at Granny's diner, drinking hot cocoa. The bell at the front door jingled and a woman walked in, two teenage boys following behind. They sat down at the table behind Henry and his family.

The woman had long black hair and dark brown eyes. One of the boys, who looked to be the oldest, had short, messy, dark blonde hair and dark green eyes, while the other boy, looking to be around the same age as Henry, had short, messy, dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

The brunette boy looked up when he felt someone look at him, and his eyes locked with Henry's before he quickly looked away. The boy beside him looked over at the two and nudged the younger one in the side. Giving a small wave to Henry, the two boys tlked to their mother for a few seconds before leaving.

Henry looked over at his family. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll be back soon" he said before getting up and walking outside. Once out of Granny's dinner, he saw the two boys from earlier sitting at one of the empty tables outside. Henry walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey" the dark haired teen greeted, making the two other boys look up startled. They both greeted with a 'Hey' and smiled back. "You two must be the new family that moved into town not too long ago. I'm Henry" he introduced himself. The other two males looked at each other, then turning back to Henry.

"Yeah, we're new here in town. It's just the two of us our mother and our si... yeah, just the three of us. I'm Nate, and this is my younger brother Roran" the blonde teen said, chuckling nervously at his small mistake.

Henry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 'si... What could that be?' the dark haired boy thought to himself. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys. Welcome to Storybrooke. If you need anything you can ask me" he said.

"Nate, Roran, it's time to go home now. She's waiting for us" someone called form behind, said boys standing up and following the black haired woman. Henry furrowed his brows in thought. There was definitely something strange about this family.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Henry decided to go and have a look at the house across the street. He knew that the new family was hiding something and he was determined to find out what.

He snuck out of the house and crossed the street. Climbing over the fence, he entered the back yard. He heard soft humming coming from one of the windows on the back side of the house. Following the noise, he was shocked for what he saw.

**Misty:** and that's it for the first chap :33 I feel like it's bad... pretty bad... Idek what I'm doing anymore... I feel like my stories are getting worse...

So tell me what you think about it and I might make a chap 2 to this if people like it ^^ Welp, until next time then 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty:** Woot woot! Here's chap 2 peeps :3 I hope you guys will enjoy this c:

Chapter 2: The girl

Henry followed the sound of the humming, ending up at the backside of the house, tho he didn't see anyone stand there. He looked at the windows, eventually seeing a figure in the top window. On closer inspection, he saw that it was a girl. 'So that's what he meant with si..., and the woman menat with she...' Henry thought to himself as he listened to the girl hum.

He stared at the girl, thinking she was very beautiful. Long, light brown locks fell perfectly around her pale face, dark blue eyes twinkling in happiness and a small smile adorning her face as she hummed softly, soon starting to sing softly.

"Come on Skinny love just last the year. Poor a little salt we were never here. My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my. Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.

I tell my love to wreck it all. Cut out all the ropes and let me fall. My, my, my, my, my, my. Right in this moment, this orders tall.

AndI told you to be patient and I told you to be fine. I told you to be balanced and I told you to be kind. In the morning I'll be with you, but it will be a different kind. 'cus I'll be holding all the tickets and you'll be owning all the fines..."

The girl suddenly stopped singing as he eyes locked with Henry's. The teenage boy opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance, the girl darted back inside, quickly closing the window. Henry frowned up at the window, confused as to why she seemed to scared of him.

Heaving a soft sigh, he decided to ask Nate and Roran in the morning. He made his was back to his own house, sneaking inside, trying to not wake anyone in the house. He snuck into his room and went to bed, looking at the house and seeing the girl stare at his house from across the street, Roran standing beside her, before he fell asleep.

~Timeskip til le next morning~

The next morning, Henry made his way to the front door after breakfast, only to be stopped by Regina. "Where are you going?" his mother asked, raising an eyebrow as she held her three months old son in her arms.

"I was going to greet the two boys across the street. See for if they want to hang out" Henry replied, smiling at his mother. Regina sighed softly. "Alright, but I expect you to be back by 6 o'clock for dinner" the dark haired woman said, walking off to calm her crying son.

Henry left the house and made his way across the street. Standing in front of the house across the street, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It didn't take long before he heard three pair of feet run down the stairs and the door being opened.

Nate stood at the door, Roran beside them and the girl from last night standing on the bottom step of the stairs. "Hey Henry" Nate greeted with a big grin, tho Henry had his attention towards the girl as she stared at him for a bit before quickly running back upstairs. Roran noticed Henry stare at the girl.

"Uhm... earth to Henry" Nate called, shaking his hand in front of Henry's face, making the boy snap out of his 'trance'. "Uhm, hey. I was wondering for if you guys wanted to hang out... get to know each other better" Henry said, smiling sheepishly at the two boys.

"Well, we're not allowed to leave the house since mum is at work and she won't be home before around 2..." Nate replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you can surely come in for a bit, as long as you're gone before mum gets home or she'll murder us..." Roran butted in, stepping aside and letting Henry in.

The three boys walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Who was that girl earlier? I thought that it was just you two and your mother that moved in here..." Henry asked after a bit. Nate came back from the kitchen, three glasses with water in his hands.

"That was... our sister... No one was supposed to know about her. Mum says that she would cause trouble if she were to be around people, which is why she is always locked up in the house. We are supposed to make sure that she won't leave the house while mum is at work..." Nate replied, sighing softly.

Roran walked over to the stairs, calling upstairs in some foreign language. Soft foot steps was heard from upstairs as someone came running downstairs. The girl from before ran down the stairs, tackling Roran to the ground in a hug and clinging to him, a big grin on her face.

"That's Amalie, our younger sister, and Roran's twin" Nate said, smiling at the two teens that were rolling around on the ground in a wrestling match. Nate called out to them, making both of them stop there little 'fight'. Amalie was straddling Roran, grinning triumphantly at her twin brother before getting up. She looked over at Henry and her smile disappeared.

Henry waved at her, a smiled across his face. The brunette female turned to look away as she waved shyly back. Roran patted her head, ruffling her hair making the girl pout playfully towards him. She walked into the kitchen, leaving the three males alone once again.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what sort of language were you guys just talking?" Henry asked once Roran had sat down beside Nate. "Norwegian. We're from Norway" Roran replied while trying to catch his breath after the wrestling.

Amalie returned from the kitchen, a glass of water and a cookie in her hands. She walked towards the TV, turning it on before plopping down in the chair in front of it. "Amalie, come greet our friend" Nate called to his sister, getting no reply from the girl as she was too focused on the TV. The blonde male sighed softly, getting up and walking over to the girl. She burst out in giggles as Nate started to tickle her.

After a few seconds, she surrendered and came over to the three males, laying herself across Roran's and Nate's lap. She smiled over at Henry, waving towards him once again. "Hey" she mumbled softly, before she got up and left upstairs.

"Sorry about her, she can be pretty shy around strangers" Roran said, smiling sheepishly. Henry brushed it off with a smile. "You said that she was 'dangerous'. Why?" he asked curiously.

Nate looked over at Roran as if silently asking who of them should explain. Roran sighed soflty, looking over at Henry. "Well, you see, we were forced to move away from our village. It was because of Amalie. She has these... magical powers.

When she was younger, she had problems controlling them. She once almost burned down the village when she was really angry, and another time she almost froze it over. The village chief didn't want her around any more so we moved away" Roran explained.

Henry listened closely, furrowing his brow at the mention of magic. "Does she practice magic now? I used to see these strange lights and noises come from your house at night..." he asked when Roran finished talking.

"Yes. Mother is trying to get Amalie to get her powers under control, but it doesn't always work" Nate replied, smiling softly. The sound of the door opening was heard from the main entrance.

"I'm home!" a voice called, making Roran and Nate widen their eyes. "Shit, she's back... You have to leave now or she'll murder us, then you... then us again. You can leave by the back door" Nate said as he quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen door.

"Nate sweetie. How has it been today?" the elderly woman asked, standing in the kitchen unpacking the shopping bags. "Everything went fine today mother. I'll go tell Amalie that you're back. She's in her room" the blonde teen said before quickly walking back to the living room.

"Mum's in the kitchen. We'll have to find another way to get you out of here..." Nate mumbled. Roran got up and took Henry's hand, started to walk up the stairs. Nate followed after them and soon they entered a room.

Amalie was laying on the bed in the room, a book in her hands as she was reading. Hearing the three boys enter her room, she put away the book and sat up straight. "'sup?" she asked, a goofy grin on her face.

"Can you help Henry get out of the house without being seen by mum? She's home now and if she sees that someone came inside she'll have our heads on a spike" Roran said, pushing Henry into the room before leaving with Nate.

Amalie blinked a couple of times in confusion before turning to look over at Henry. "You can escape thorugh my window. I often escape through there to get to be a bit in the garden without mother having to watch me 24/7" she said, pushing Henry to the window and opening it.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you. I hope that I get to see you around some time. There aren't a lot of people around here my same age..." the dark haired teen said as he started to get out of the window.

Amalie let out a sigh and sat at the windowsill as Henry hang outside her window. "I'm not allowed to go out. I suposse that my bros already told you why. I heard it when I went to the kitchen to get some chocolate..." she said, shrugging and smiling sheepishly.

"But you can come here at night. I'm usually still up till around 3 am. We can hang out in the tree house me and my bros made" she added and smiled softly "Meet me in the garden here tonight at 12, alright? Mum is usually asleep by then. We can get to know each other then. You seem like a nice kid to be around, and it would be nice to get a friend my own age."

Henry nodded in reply before climbing down. Once on the ground, he looked up at the window and waved at Amalie. The brunette female waved back. "See you tonight Henry."

With that said, Henry left to go back home, grinning to himself like a child on Christmas Eve. He was looking forward to tonight. IT seemed like something was pulling him towards that girl. There was something about her that made him fall for her at first sight. HE knew that he was in love even though he only met her once. But you know what they about Love at first sight.


End file.
